


no more hesitations, this is on

by advantagetexas



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, you can cut the sexual tension with a knife and eat it like a grilled cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advantagetexas/pseuds/advantagetexas
Summary: Joshua Faraday is fucking sick and tired of putting up with his prick of a suitemate. Vasquez has been nothing but a confusion and an annoyance since the day he first met him. At least, that's what Faraday says to everyone else.





	no more hesitations, this is on

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to too much [carly rae jepsen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qlsu7RhOnsQ) and then this fic happened. also, this movie literally opened my eyes to how fucking cool westerns are, i wanna live in a western now, holy shit

          “Vasquez, I swear on everything holy this side of the Mississippi River that if you do not vacate the bathroom this fucking second I will…” Faraday trailed off, not exactly knowing how to follow through on his vague threat, but still vehemently slamming his fist against the heavy wooden door of their shared bathroom anyway.

          “He’s just showering, let him be,” Billy, his incorrigible fucking roommate, said from across the room, face still buried in his textbook.

          “Ain’t nobody need to shower for 45 goddamn minutes!” he shouted to the door, giving it one final slam before huffing and turning around to rest his back on it. “That’s not even a book for a class you got, Rocks,” he pointed out, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the criminal justice textbook currently in the hands of an inattentive linguistics major.

          “Goody’s been having some trouble. I’m helping.”

          “Yeah, bullshit, you can’t just complete a guy’s degree for him just because he sucks your-“ Faraday started to rant, before the door behind him swung quickly open and he fell backwards, directly onto the still wet chest of one Lee Vasquez. The bastard smirked as Faraday pulled himself away, pulling his now damp shirt away from where it was sticking to his back. He spun around, face filled with anger, only to be slightly distracted by his dyed-in-the-wool annoying suitemate’s physique, the water still dripping down his legs and chest onto the floor. Vasquez was aware that he was staring too, fully aware.

          “Take a polaroid, cowboy, it’ll last longer,” he said with a grin, before turning back toward his own room, Faraday catching a glance of his muscled back before his door slammed shut.

          “Hey, fuck you!” he shouted through the door. “Stupid Texican bastard.”

          “You can’t just curse at him forever,” Billy deadpanned, now shifted with his book still in hand.

          “I can curse at him for as long as I damn well please,” Faraday snapped, “But what exactly are you implyin-“

          Just then, the door to their room swung open, the lock beeping pleasantly to announce the intrusion of a silent visitor, one who simply walked into the room as if he owned it.

          “Red? How the fuck did you get in here? Do you have a key for our door?” Faraday asked, his voice filled with a mix of anger and confusion.

          “I’m an RA. I have many keys,” was the simple reply. Red was, at best, a man of few words. At worst, he was a man of many words in a language that Joshua simply did not understand, nor did he think he could learn to understand. He’d tried. It had not gone well. Hell, he was a business major, not a language guy. Businessmen paid language guys to do this shit for them.

          Red and Billy exchanged a few silent words, the latter getting up and gathering his stuff, shoving notebooks haphazardly into his backpack. He passed Joshua entirely, knocking twice on Vasquez’s door.

          “We’re leaving. You’re late. Meet us there.” He pushed past Faraday again, before following Red out of the room without another word.

          “Jesus Christ, just once I would love to know what the fuck was going on,” he muttered to himself. He turned around quickly, hearing the adjoining door click open.

          “Are they already gone? Damn, I just missed them. Maybe since I’m already late I should take another shower,” Vasquez joked, a vicious smile directed in Faraday’s direction as he stood in the doorway.

          “No. I am getting in the goddamn shower, and that’s final,” Faraday replied vehemently. “I will whip my dick out right here, right now, so you have 30 seconds to get the fuck out.”

          “Do not make promises you do not intend to keep, guero,” he replied with a glimmer in his eye that caught Faraday completely off-guard. So offguard in fact, that he stood there for about 3 full seconds completely silently, eyes wide.

          “I…what. I don’t think I heard you right,” he says, finally regaining his ability to speak. Vasquez just stands there, arms crossed, looking just as confused. The tight green t-shirt he’d changed into looked real good on him. Those jeans, too. Damn it, Faraday, now is definitely not the time for this.

          “Did you not hear what Billy said just now? You can’t keep yelling at me forever,” he says, as if that is a solid and indisputable fact. He sighs, uncrosses his arms, pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. “There’s something here, Faraday, you know that. I just want to know if it’s a fire you intend on, como se dice, keeping lit.”

          “It’s Joshua,” Faraday responds, and Vasquez looks up in shock. “My name is Joshua.”

          “I…right, Joshua.”

          “Got that name back when I was born, y’know, bible belt states and all that. Though that doesn’t quite matter, ‘cause my mama was Jewish, but eh,” Faraday responds casually, rambling in his usual overconfident way.

          “Why are you telling me this?” Vasquez asks, his joking tone gone, taking a step toward the other man.

          “Well, for one, I feel like if I’m gonna commit to this then I gotta commit fully. For two,” he continued, mouth tilted in a crooked smile, “when you inevitably end up screaming my name all night, it should be the right one.” The look of surprise and slight annoyance on Vasquez’s face made the set up for that joke all worth it. As he rolled his eyes, Faraday took a step forward, grabbing a handful of his t-shirt, which, holy shit, was actually super soft, and pulled Vasquez closer, looking up at him.

          “You are one strange man, Joshua Faraday,” Vasquez says, affection and confusion meshing together in his tone.

          “I’d like to be _your_ strange man, if that’s alright by you.” Vasquez put a hand on either side of Faraday’s face, pulling him down into a deep kiss. After such a long period of confusion and tension, this was almost a holy experience. That is, it was, until Vasquez pulled away suddenly, and almost sprinted back into his room, mumbling to himself in Spanish.

          “Excuse me, I thought we were kinda in the middle of something,” Faraday says, half-jokingly, still in a bubbly haze.

          “We were, but I’m also very late for meeting Red and Billy for our presentation,” he says, rushing back to the doorway that Faraday was standing under, giving him a quick kiss, before bolting out the front door of his own dorm shouting “Be back later, I promise.”

          Faraday just sighed to himself. “Goddamn Texican bastard,” he breathed, no sign of anger in his voice.


End file.
